Monster
by bornavampiress
Summary: After Vlad bites Erin, she hates him. With all his family plotting their own schemes, whats stopping Vlad giving Into the darkness? Will his family realise in time or will good Vlad be lost for good? CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Stick with it, Prologue wasn't that good. About to get really dark. Review!
1. Prologue

**First fan-fic! So go easy! Please review and let me know what you think! I will try to update every night or so.**

Prologue:

_I had to bite her! I had too. It went against all I had worked for, but i loved her. Erin didn't want me to bite her but it wasn't enough. She was dying I had to save her. My family finally had the sense to back off, I wasn't in the mood for their games. _

_I let my fangs extract and they throbed with anticipation. I could smell her blood and hear her weak pulse. I bit deeply into her neck. Oh garlic! Her blood tasted heavenly, it took all my will to stop and pull back from my first bite. I took a deep breath and shot upwards. What had I done? I had lumped her with this curse for eternity, because of love. But I had to save her!_

_I paced the room while she transformed, Erin's blood stained my clothes and hunger roared through my throat. "Vlad?" Erin said as she shot up. Bertrand grabbed hold of her, "He's here."_

_"Vlad?" Erin asked again._

_"Erin I..." I couldn't bring myself to say it._

_"Open the curtains," Erin demanded. "Not now, you need to rest." Bertand cut in. Erin pushed him away, "Give me a mirror."_

_"Erin I can't," I answered painfully._

_"Why not?"_

_"Erin you know why."_

_"YOU!,"_

_"Erin I had to you were dying!" I shouted pleadingly._

_"I will never forgive you," she said in a low voice holding her neck. As she said that my whole world crashed and burned. I had no-one, even Erin, my love, had turned against me, what was stopping me giving in?_

**Tbc...**


	2. Chapter 1

_Read and review! Sorry for any mistakes updating on a tablet pc._

**Chapter 1.**

**Bertrand's POV.**

"I will never forgive you." Erin said to Vlad in a dangerously low voice. In that moment Vlad's eyes filled with pain and self-hatred before he sped out the room.

"Erin," I began but she cut me off.

"forget it Betrand" she spat, "he knew I would rather die."

I knew I needed to find Vlad, explain why Erin hated him so I walked out the room to find him . I heard a growl then a smash from above and followed it to Vlad's room. "Vlad?" I asked nervously, I knew what Vlad could be like when he's in a rage, I didn't want to get staked myself. "what?" he snarled, eyes black as night.

"You need to understand Vlad." I pleaded.

"All I need to know is that I can't trust anyone and you don't care," he snarled, "Dad's all wrapped up with his _precious_ Malik and trying to hide his disappointment in me, Ingrid's never cared about me, just either wants my power or trying to stake me. Erin hates me and how many times have you betrayed me?"

"Vlad," I hissed, "Whats happened to you? Ten minutes ago you said you didn't care if she hated you, she would live?" I couldn't understand this sudden personality change in Vlad since he bit Erin. Everything apart from Erin was going his way, Peace was grudgingly working, Ingrid wasn't trying to stake his brother and the Count? He was taking revenge against the Ramanga's for trying to kill Vlad with forbidden dark weapons, even Malik was helping.

"No-one has ever cared, only Erin now she's gone" Vlad sent a bolt of lighting into the wall causing a gaping hole to appear. "I love her Bertrand, now she hates me. I knew she wasn't going to _like_ me, but I still had hope. You saw her! She hates me."

I backed towards the door slowly, Vlad's _very _dangerous when he's like this. He isn't in control and now he's tasted blood? It was going to get even worse.

Suddenly he collapsed into a heap on the floor, "What have I got left Bertrand?" he cried, "why don't I just give in? What have I got to lose?"

"After all we've been through to get peace?" I snapped. "After Erin sacrificed her life? Could you be so _selfish_?" I regretted the words as soon as the came out and I knew I had hit something within him.

"Get out," Vlad ordered quietly.

"No! Vlad," I began.

"I said GO!" Vlad snarled fangs on show as thunder rolled over head.

I did as Vlad ordered. I was worried _really _worried, the only thing that could save Vlad from his evil side, was that ex-breather/slayer Erin. She wasn't here now. She wouldn't help. Last time bad Vlad came out Ingrid and the Count were nearly killed and I feared he was returning. Only now he had slayer blood in his body.

**Tbc...**

_**Review and Let me know what you think and any ideas. I will try to update tonight.**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Denial

Chapter 2 - denial

**Vlad's POV.**

"I said GO!" I snarled at Bertrand, my fangs on show as I made thunder rumble over head. I smirked slightly at the way Bertrand scrambled to get out. I was falling, losing control but I didn't care. Who was going to stop me?" I was still in control, not bad Vlad, and it was going to stay like that because I am just as evil as he. What have I got to lose? Losing Erin has corrupted me. I was still hanging on too a few threads of humanity, the person I had been all my life. Not wanting to be a vampire wanting to be normal, then I'm not just a vampire, but the Chosen One? Meant to lead vampires to glory but I'm not what they expected. I didn't want to drink blood or kill breathers. But even before the Blood Mirror there were glimpses of who I could be. And now I've tasted blood I want more! Everything inside of me is screaming _finally, .now._ But also screaming _do you really want this? Who would you become? You promised yourself you wouldn't let this happen. Look what happened last time_. Vlad snarled in anger and threw himself into his coffin. Now - put everything together, did I really want to let go? Did I really want to kill my un-loving family? I decided to rest then talk with Bertrand at nightfall.

_What do you think? Advice, how to improve and praise welcome! Review please! I need more. I can't help updating! Hope your enjoying. _

_Clip from next chapter:_

_**"I stood next to the drained body, blood dripping from my fangs and tossed the body carelessly into a bush. I wanted more blood. And I wanted it NOW!"**_


	4. Chapter 3 Nightmares

Chapter 3 Nightmares.

**Vlad's POV.**

As I slipped out of consciousness, the vision got more, and more vivid.

I was sat on my Farthers' throne; legs crossed, staring out into space. I looked down and marvelled and my blood red and black cape. I picked up the goblet to my left and took a deep gulp from it. _wait?.. I thought, did I just drink blood, and why am I on my Farthers' throne? _A servant scurried into the room carrying more bottles of the finest blood.

"Going hunting tonight your Highness?" She asked nervously.

"Yes," I replied coldly and bitterly. W_hy did I just say 'yes' to hunting?_

"And I Told you not to talk unless you've been asked," I said looking over the young half-fang girl in disgust, "Leave me." She simply nodded and ran off in the direction she came. I smirk crawled its way across my face as I saw her leave. _Why didn't I have any control over my body? Why am I saying these things?_

I stood up and turned to the window, crouching low I turned into a bat and flew off into the night.

I turned back into human form as I reached the park. I sniffed the air. Exquisite, a young female walking alone, this would be a enjoyable hunt. _What! It's just a dream nothing but a nightmare._

I smiled and walked over to the young female. Normally I liked to play with my food, but tonight was different, I hadn't hunted in nearly a week and I was ravenous.

"Can I help you?" She asked sensing me.

"Oh, yes," I replied, I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "your dinner."

"What do you mean?" She asked frightened now, I smirked showing her my fangs.

"Your blood, is my dinner." I snarled in impatience "and you smell absolutely exquisite."

She tried to scream but I sank my fangs down into her neck drinking the blood like it was my last.

Blood and garlic she tasted nice.

_NO! I mentally screamed why was I doing this why couldn't I stop it? I was trapped in this nightmare. Blood flowed through my vains as well and it tasted delicious._

I stood next to the drained body, blood dripping from my fangs. I carelessly threw the body into a bush and snarled I was still hungry. _What was I doing?_

_**Suddenly I was jolted from that nightmare and into another.**_

"This is us Vlad," my reflection sneered. "This is who we become. I'm impressed _wimpire_ we finally managed to bite that breather. See how I look thats how you do to we're alike."

"No we are not," I shouted at him he just smirked. "I'm not evil."

"Thats what you think," He sneered. "You want to give in to the evil you _want _blood."

He laughed at the shocked expression on my face, it was true. Why didn't I give in?

"You will see," He smiled.

Suddenly I was jolted awake. Just a nightmare, I sighed with relief. Then I felt my throat it burned for blood and I thought soy wasn't going to help. One sip wouldn't be so bad, would it?

_Read and review. Might upload next chapter tonight. Any advice on where this could go? I have a vague idea. _


	5. Chapter 4 letting go

_**Chapter 4 Letting go.**_

**Vlad's POV.**

I slipped down to the blood cellar trying not to disturb anyone. How was I going to explain this?

What was I doing? Everything I worked for and now I was just ruining it all. But my throat _burned_, I needed something, or I would end up killing someone.

My nose was filled with the most wonderful scent as I walked into the cellar. The bottles of blood lining the walls. I took one bottle and sighed; I had to do this. Just on sip. As I took the sip of blood everything seemed to disappear, it was the most wonderful taste, why had I been putting it off? I took a few gulps and pulled away, I only promised myself a sip, but would a bottle hurt? I shrugged and tipped the bottle back, blood flowing into my mouth thick and fast. I let out a small growl when it was empty.

Suddenly I heard a scuffling behind me, I went into a defensive crouch and let my fangs extract. Who was there? "Show yourself!" I snarled.

"Vlad?" I heard a familiar voice filter towards me, Ingrid. "What's happened to you?" She walked to towards me cautiously, she still remembered when I pushed her out to fry in the sunlight.

"What do you want Ingrid?" I snarled at her.

"Vlad? What's happened to you?"

"Nothing" I snapped, "why are you here?" I'd had enough of her games.

"So your just standing in the blood cellar for no reason," she began thoughtfully, "or has breather lover grown up?"

I sped over to her fangs on show. "Do I _look_ like a breather lover to you?"

**Ingrid's POV.**

I was surprised at the extent Vlad had changed since biting Erin. Sure he would still deny being evil but things had changed. He had drank blood and I feared bad Vlad was making a return. This terrified me, last time he had left me to burn. But not this time. I was ready, I knew what he could become and to not underestimate him.

I sped to the throne room where Dad was sitting on his throne. "Dad," I started sweetly, his body tensed at my tone, "I think Bad Vlad might be making a return.

"What?" The count asked shocked, fear in his eyes.

"He bit Erin, snapped at Bertrand, drank blood and threatened me," I answered, "so I'd watch your back if I was you."

I sped out the room to find Erin standing outside my room. "What?" I snapped.

"I need help. I want to get back at Vlad," Erin snarled at me. I smiled perfect. Another vampire, well, half-fang to do help destroy Vlad.

"come inside," I ordered. A smirk on my face. Things were about to get a lot more interesting.

**TBC..**

_**Review and let me know what you think. I'm going to pull robin in soon and things are about to get interesting and dark. Review! **_


End file.
